


Guitar Lesson

by Oilux



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Guitar lessons, Guitars, I need more content, I wrote this in like 2 hours after watching given okay, Kissing, M/M, dudes being dudes, just guys being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: He waited, fingers set, eager for their next lesson, the next song they would play together. Mafuyu looked at him so eagerly, with so much happiness, Uenoyama felt his heart skip a beat.He wanted to kiss him.





	Guitar Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought there was a lack of fanfiction for Given so I decided to write some. I also wanted cute fluff so this was what popped out. Hopefully I'll be writing a lot more in the future!

Blistered fingers strummed over the strings, sour notes playing from the gentle movements.

Uenoyama cringed at the sound, his grip tightening on his guitar. Mafuyu looked down at his hands, as though surprised that his tuning hadn't gone the way that he planned. With a roll of his eyes, Uenoyama sighed heavily to himself.

"Are you messing up again? I just watched you tune that." He didn't move to take the guitar though, Mafuyu was going to have to learn how to do it on his own if he wanted to do better.

"I thought I tuned it." Mafuyu frowned, the barest hint of it on his face.

Uenoyama waited. They had plenty of time during lunch anyways, there wasn't too much of a rush for them to hurry through retuning guitars or fixing a string that had come loose. Mafuyu hesitantly plucked at another string, the note somehow coming out worse than before.

"Dammit, give me that!" Uenoyama took the guitar, getting no resistance from the redhead. The sound of strings being plucked, soft sounds coming out as he found the perfect sound from the instrument in his hand, it was peaceful.

They had too many moments like this. Mafuyu would meet him in the stairwell, guitar already in his lap, ready for a lesson that Uenoyama wasn't eager to give in the beginning. He should have been _ charging _, but the look on Mafuyu's face, the way he had asked...

Uenoyama couldn't bring himself to charge someone for wanting to be passionate.

Mafuyu leaned closer, no care for personal space as his chin nearly brushed Uenoyama's shoulder, peering down at the tuning. Uenoyama's fingers faltered for a moment, but his work was done, and before Mafuyu could ask anything more, he thrust the guitar back, cheeks tinting pink.

"You don't have to get so close!" Uenoyama managed out, picking his own fender back up. Mafuyu didn't move back for a second, his eyes ever so slightly wide, but then he settled back, still close.

If he turned too quickly, made too sudden of a movement, his shoulder would brush against Mafuyu's chest—and Uenoyama couldn't think of that.

"Ue," Mafuyu said softly. The nickname made the blush on his cheeks grow worse.

Haruki said it _ once, _ and somehow it managed to stick like _ glue. _

He turned slightly, but didn't look at the other just yet. "Thank you."

There it was, that small, small smile that he got to see more and more of each day, the one that he almost never saw when they first met. That smile that spoke of happiness and good memories and—

"You're welcome," he muttered. "It should be tuned now. Give it a try. But you're going to have to learn how to do that on your own eventually!"

Mafuyu nodded, a small noise of agreement leaving him that Uenoyama knew meant he was listening to. With the guitar finally tuned, Mafuyu plucked at a few of the strings, pleasant notes filled the air, drifting around them.

"Is that your next song?" Uenoyama asked before he could help himself. Fingers stilled across their strings, and Uenoyama could have cursed at himself.

The last song, that beautiful last song that Uenoyama couldn't get out of his head, was so personal to Mafuyu. The next song was probably going to be just as intimate, and Uenoyama had intervened—asking when he shouldn't be asking.

Mafuyu looked at him, head tilted slightly to the side. His hair shone in the sunlight, and Uenoyama would be a damn _ liar, _if he said that his breath didn't stop at the sight of it. "I don't know yet."

Well, that got his hopes up for nothing. What he was hoping for, that was a question he brushed away as quickly as it came to him.

"That's fine, it's your song." Uenoyama looked away. Maybe Haruki would be able to help him out more for the next song.

Mafuyu made a small noise of agreement, and Uenoyama took the hint when it was presented. Mafuyu had most of the strings down, it was time to move onto more complicated cords, ignoring blisters and callouses that were still forming.

Despite the pain and lack of bandages, Mafuyu never put up a word of complaint.

"I thought I told you to bandage them if they got too bad," Uenoyama pointed out. It would take longer for a callous to form, but it would help with the pain.

Mafuyu glanced down at his fingers, as though surprised that Uenoyama had brought it up. "They don't hurt."

Uenoyama shook his head. His bag was off to the side, but he normally carried a few bandages with him, there in case of emergencies. "Give me your hand," he ordered as he held his own hand out, not giving Mafuyu an option.

A warm hand slipped into his own without complaint. The stairwell was warm, it always was, they had a way of trapping heat and keeping it there, but somehow Mafuyu always managed to wear that sweater, seemingly not bothered by the heat.

He only needed a couple, but Uenoyama made careful work of them, bandaging them so they wouldn't be irritated by strings as he played, perhaps spending a moment longer than he should have, simply enjoying the warmth coming from the other.

"Ue?" Mafuyu's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Uenoyama snapped to attention, turning his head to face the other.

He was so _ close. _ Their noses could have brushed together if he leaned forward more than an inch. When did this happen? Uenoyama had been this close before, they had _ kissed, _and yet here he was, acting like a girl with her first crush because he didn't know how to react around his—

Mafuyu blinked at him, and he couldn't complete the word in his head. It scattered, jumping around his brain, refusing to settle, but still there.

Boyfriend.

"Thank you, Uenoyama," Mafuyu said softly. He turned his hand in Uenoyama's hold, not pulling away.

"Tch, don't mention it," he muttered. He shifted eventually, turning towards Mafuyu, their knees brushing together for a moment. Mafuyu hardly glanced at him, instead looking down at his fingers, the ones Uenoyama had bandaged.

"What are you working on now?" Uenoyama asked, pulling his fender back into his lap. They weren't normally so close for their meetings.

Their knees were brushing together, and though it made teaching a little more difficult, it was comforting, in a way, to be close to someone else. He wanted to be even closer. Uenoyama reached over to adjust Mafuyu's hold on his guitar slightly.

"You're too stiff," Uenoyama explained. He still had to get the other to start looking up when he played, instead of down at his hands. "What are you working on for the next song?"

A small hum, a blank face, and if he didn't know Mafuyu that well, Uenoyama would have wondered if the other even heard him. It didn't bother him though, if Mafuyu needed time to think, then he had it.

Bandaged fingers plucked at strings with no rhythm to them. A soft smile graced Mafuyu's features. He hadn't sung his first song since their performance, and Uenoyama wasn't going to push that.

Uenoyama hoped the next song that he sang, would be one he'd be happy to sing anytime he wanted.

"I want to write a song," Mafuyu started, pausing slightly. He didn't glance up from his hands. "I want to write a song with you."

"With me?" Uenoyama asked in surprise. It wasn't the bad kind of surprise though. He had never written a song with someone else before, just like he had never given lessons to someone else before.

Uenoyama found that Mafuyu gave him a lot of first experiences.

Mafuyu nodded, and Uenoyama found that words wanted to escape him. A song just for them, written by the both of them. It would be work, but it would be fun at the same time.

"You're better at lyrics than I am." Uenoyama quickly worked to prevent a frown from coming over that face. "But we can work on a song together. We are in a band together, after all."

The smile he got in return could have melted even the most frigid of hearts.

"You start it off and I'll follow with something. Do you have a tune?" Uenoyama plucked a few strings of the guitar, though he didn't follow through with it. Mafuyu would come up with something on his own.

"I have a few," Mafuyu confessed, as though it wasn't a big deal. Uenoyama stared, copying Mafuyu's stare that he had so often, before a small scoff left him.

"Let's hear them then."

Mafuyu paused before he nodded, another small smile gracing his lips, fingers already working on the strings to pluck a wonderful soft melody. The first song they had written together had been from only a few notes, another could be born the same way.

He loved the way Mafuyu's face relaxed as he played music. The redhead never failed to look like the world was quiet for a change, only listening to him, everything in balance. Uenoyama let his hands rest on his knees, fingertips close to brushing against Mafuyu's knees, but not touching just yet.

"What did you think of that one?"

Uenoyama snapped from his thoughts, ears desperate to listen to the last few notes that floated in the air before they faded, but caught nothing. His hands twitched, pulling back as he shamefully looked down at his lap.

"It sounded great," Uenoyama reassured. He was sure that it was, everything that Mafuyu came up with would be great.

Mafuyu nodded, not replaying the small bit, and Uenoyama didn't ask him to. Though he did love to hear the other sing, a silence had fallen over them, and though it was rare, Uenoyama didn't want to break it with noise.

He turned his head slightly. The thought had struck him suddenly, they were so close, and yet it felt so far, and when was the last time they actually kissed? He couldn't remember.

It was stupid, he shouldn't be nervous about getting a kiss from his _ boyfriend, _they had kissed before, and yet sometimes the action felt like so much.

Mafuyu was good at reading him though, and he had always been more affectionate at times. A simple tilt of his head, and the other _ knew _, and it was wonderful. Soft lips pressed against his own, a moment of closeness, though it was over before it went anywhere beyond a simple kiss.

He was blushing slightly, Mafuyu, with the tops of his cheeks the faintest shades of pink, and still smiling. Uenoyama brought his hand up, brushing his knuckles against Mafuyu's cheek.

"Your lesson's not over," he muttered with a smile. "You're not getting out of practice that easily."

Mafuyu nodded, an agreement leaving his lips as he settled back down, gesturing for Uenoyama to start again whenever he wanted.

His fingers strummed over the strings again, relishing in the music that played. Their next song would be even better than the last.

Because it would be for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you should check out my [tumblr](https//:oilux.tumblr.com) for more stuff! Also please leave a comment!


End file.
